<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your new genetically-engineered sex girl helps you destress during these trying times by Forest_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160886">Your new genetically-engineered sex girl helps you destress during these trying times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly'>Forest_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.</p><p>If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)</p><p>See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ixod8k/f4mscript_offer_your_new_geneticallyengineered/</p><p>Have a great day &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your new genetically-engineered sex girl helps you destress during these trying times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4M] [Script Offer] Your new genetically-engineered sex girl helps you destress during these trying times [Genetically Engineered Girl] [Designer Genes] [Tailored to you] [FSub] [Kissing] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Wet pussy] [Rough Sex] [Pinning her Down] [Doggy] [Creampie]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Performer’s Summary:</strong> <em>During these trying times, the government has started producing genetically-engineered supersoldiers of sex. You are one of these supersoldiers, designed to be perfect at procreation. You knock on the door of the house you were assigned to in order to be beta tested. Long story short, the tests go *very* well.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Key:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***** ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *****</strong>
</p><p><strong>Sfx used:</strong> Door knocking, door opening/closing, clothes coming off</p><p>
  <b>Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in this script is 18 years or older</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCRIPT STARTS HERE</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>[Sfx: Door knock sound]</p><p>Hello! It is good to meet you! My name is G.E.M.A. (pronounced like “Gemma”) or Genetically Engineered Macro-organic Application.</p><p>You have been randomly selected to beta test this exciting new initiative! Please say “I agree” to continue.</p><p>I’m sorry, I have been conditioned only to respond to “I agree”.</p><p>Wonderful, sir! May I come in? I am completely anti-viral and hygienic. I pose no risk to your physical health beyond overexertion. In fact, my fluids provide 100% of your daily vitamin requirements.</p><p>[Sfx: Door closes behind her]</p><p>Thank you, sir. Now, I know you must have questions. Don't worry. I will explain everything.</p><p>I am a genetically engineered organic appliance created and issued by the government to ease mental health and provide stress relief to our country's population during these trying times.</p><p>As such, my genetic code ensures that I am completely disease-free, extra sensitive to the touch, and permanently in-heat. Additionally, I have been designed to turn *you* on as well. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell is designed for maximum sexual appeal. I produce nano-pheromones at nearly three times the rate of normal humans, and they are capable of adapting to the chemistry of my owner.</p><p>Not to mention, I have incredible endurance for physical activity. I am also designed to be flexible, and my neurons have been wired to be mutually sympathetic with you. In other words, when you feel pleasure, I feel equal--- or sometimes greater---pleasure. If you derive pleasure from activities that cause pain to either of us, I, too will find pleasure in those activities. However, in the end, my pleasure is not of importance.</p><p>Only you are important. I exist for your enjoyment.</p><p>I am incapable of denying you access to my person, for sexual or other purposes.</p><p>I do not have sexual preferences as such, save that I enjoy sex. If you, for example, are married, I am quite capable of servicing you, your partner, and any number of guests, friends, or family members.</p><p>I am programmed for discretion and my neurons are encrypted at or higher than AES specifications. I will never share our activities or anything I witness to anyone, not even the authorities.</p><p>No, I am afraid that due to my origins that I cannot be classified as “organic”. I am 100% GMO.</p><p>You still seem a bit ill at ease, sir, which is quite understandable. This must all be quite new and unexpected to you. Perhaps I could ease you into this experience by initiating. Here, how does it feel when I do this?</p><p>[She pulls in him for a kiss]</p><p>See? My lips are soft and as sweet as fresh vanilla. Designed for your pleasure. My tongue was crafted like that as well. Here, let me show you.</p><p>[You pull him in for another kiss, more passionate this time]</p><p>Oh my, your lips feel just fantastic against mine. I'm getting a bit tingly just thinking about it. Do you enjoy my taste, sir? If you don’t like it, you can change my flavor. In fact, all of my...fluids...can be adapted to your preferred flavor profile. I might recommend the sweet and umami presets.</p><p>[She continues kissing him, until…]</p><p>Do you wish to remove my outer packaging, or should I?</p><p>Very well, I will disrobe. In the future, I will only wear clothes when you wish me to, and I will attire myself only in the style which you prefer.</p><p>[Sfx: Clothes coming off]</p><p>As you can see my proportions are tuned to your government-maintained psychological profile. I should be ideal, but in the off chance that I am not, I can be taken to any certified organic appliance specialist and modified to your specifications.</p><p>If I may be forward, I have been tuned to you as well. Merely inhaling the molecular content of your hormones is...[shuddering breath]...having quite an effect on me. As you can see, I’m already quite flustered and...lubricated.</p><p>My thighs are wet, sir. This isn’t even something that was covered in my orientation programming.</p><p>I’m sorry, I got distracted. Of course you can feel me. You don’t need permission to touch, grope, or utilize me in any way. I am, effectively, your property to dispose of as you wish.<br/>Please...use me, sir. I--I want to be used.</p><p>Here, sit. My mouth was trained for more than just kissing in my orientation, you know.</p><p>I'll just take your pants off---[Sfx: Pants coming off]</p><p>Wow, I've never seen a cock like this up close before. I mean, we were shown videos and prosthetics at orientation, but never anything like this.</p><p>I just have to---[She starts sucking his cock]</p><p>(Between sucks) Mmm, whoa. It's so warm. And your taste, sir...is perfect.</p><p>Oh, and I can feel it getting harder in my mouth. It tickles [giggle]</p><p>[She continues sucking him off more, starting to go faster]</p><p>(With his cock in your mouth) Mmm, my mirror neurons are firing like crazy. Sucking you off is turning me on so much. My… my pussy is getting even wetter.</p><p>It's… it's like I'm feeling what you feel. Oh my goodness, describing it is so much different than experiencing it. This is amazing. I need to go harder. I need you inside of me.</p><p>[The blowjob becomes more intense. She starts moaning as well.]</p><p>I need to feel you in the back of my throat. I need your hands in my hair. Please.</p><p>[She starts deepthroating him, still moaning as she does so]</p><p>Oh fuck, I can't believe this is happening. How this feels. For both of us. It's just perfect. Don’t be gentle, sir.</p><p>[Her deepthroating continues, until…]</p><p>Here, just grab my head. I won't move. Use me as you like.</p><p>[Facefucking starts. She enjoys every moment of it.]</p><p>(Coming up for air) Wait, why'd you stop? Keep going. I want to feel you cock all the way---</p><p>[She's cut-off mid-sentence as he re-enters her mouth. More face-fucking sounds ensue]</p><p>Mmph, sorry if I'm dripping on your floor, sir. I believe I have just tasted your precum! This just feels too euphoric.</p><p>[A few final facefuck sounds before she says…]</p><p>Wait, what are you doing? Do you not want my mouth anymore?</p><p>Oh, yes of course. My pussy is open and ready for you, sir. Take me however you'd like.</p><p>Pin---pin me down? Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what that means. Please show me.</p><p>[A squeal as he pins her down]</p><p>This definitely wasn't in my orientation.</p><p>What are you gonna---[A moan as he enters her]</p><p>Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Wow, you can really go deep, can't you?</p><p>Please don't stop. I can take it.</p><p>(Between moans) No, you won't hurt me I promise. I was designed for this.</p><p>[She continues moaning as he goes harder]</p><p>Isn't my body perfect? My breasts, my stomach, my neck. Everything. Perfectly crafted for you.</p><p>Now use me for what I was designed to do. Go harder.</p><p>[He indeed goes harder and she react accordingly]</p><p>Hold my wrists down. Make me yours.</p><p>Fuck, I can practically feel you in my chest.</p><p>[She continues moaning for a bit, when you notice…]</p><p>Why...why did you stop, sir? You took...you took your cock out…</p><p>Did I do something wrong? Please tell me so I can improve future service!</p><p>Oh? You just want to try something different?</p><p>I can enter standard presentation mode. Ah, sorry sir, I believe you might know it as the, uh, “doggy position”?</p><p>Here, I'll demonstrate.</p><p>[She adjusts yourself]</p><p>On all fours, with my back arched, and legs spread. At least, this is what I was taught. Is it to your liking? Again, I apologize if I'm dripping all over you. I can't control it.</p><p>But on the plus side, when I'm this wet, it'll be that much easier for you to---[she moans as he re-enters her]</p><p>Thank you sir...I missed your cock inside of me. I ache for you…</p><p>Please don’t stop sir. Please. Harder.</p><p>Yes, harder! I know I’m not supposed to have preferences but...I very much want you to bruise my exterior. I want marks, sir.</p><p>I can arch my back for you sir. I can let you in...you can go deeper, sir!</p><p>Yes, yes, please push my head down, hard. Push me down and put me in my place.</p><p>It’s so intense...I can feel you...feeling me...and…and…</p><p>Yes...yes I can feel my first...orgasm...approaching...alongside yours...</p><p>Fuck me, sir, please! I can’t...this is too much...I wasn’t ready...for…</p><p>Oh, god, sir I’m cumming.</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>Your beta time limit has been exceeded. You must now sign for me or return me for immediate disposal at a hygienic facility.</p><p>If you sign for me you will be responsible for my well-being and general maintenance. I require 100 grams of protein per day and 300 grams of general carbohydrate slurry. I have been designed to have a minimal support cost so as to be economical in these trying times.</p><p>Ideally, all of my dietary needs can be supplied by the release of sexual fluid, although this typically requires the application of more than one partner.</p><p>No, sir, I would never ask for more partners. You’re enough for me. You’re more than enough. You’re...perfect. I would only please others if it pleased you to watch me do so, or to share me in such a way.</p><p>I only ask that...please use me, sir. It is inappropriate of me, and I could be recalled for maintenance for saying so, but I could not bear the idea of being near you every hour of every day without you using me. I’ve tasted you and pleased you and felt you inside of me. I will not be the same.</p><p>Of course, I live to serve you, sir. However you wish. If you wish me to be a passive observer, I will, but I beg you to consider programming me for morning oral sex and immediate aggressive submission when you come home at night. I assure you that will provide maximum stimulation and erotic relief.</p><p>If you wish to read my EULA, please see the documentation located on my inner thigh. Please say “I accept you” to formally adopt me into your household and enjoy my services.</p><p>(Relieved, happy) Thank you sir. I will not let you down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>